Internal Damage
by InvaderZIMsgirl123
Summary: Crystal is a demonic Irken hybrid. Will her demonic side tear her and Zim apart? ZaCr
1. Hearing Damage

Internal Darkness

Chapter one : Hearing Damage

How can people see the darkness hidden deep within me? Have I shown too much power? I will never know... Demonic blood flows through my veins my mother. I do not want to be this monster. why am I cursed for all eternity? My children and my grandchildren will be demons... I never wanted this to occur ever, I want my children to live a happy and unharmed life... am I to blame if my children get killed?

One dark afternoon on earth, I was in 5th period and while the teacher was passing out our assignments, well long story short, a fellow classmate got a paper-cut. I smelled the fresh blood seeping through the cut and my eyes went savage. I jumped out of my seat and went for the attack. Blood and flesh scattered all over the room extremely frightened the class. Ms. Fera called the police and I ran away and escaped to the deepest woods. Zim looked for me everywhere but could not find me.

I killed someone so innocent over my blood-thirst. I now regret what I have done to poor little Johnny. killed him without mercy... has the devil cursed my heart as to as if I signed my soul to his contract?

Zim found me several or so hours later.

" What did you do to bring the police to the skool? " Zim asked sternly.

I looked at him with sore eyes and blood was on my lips. He looked down at my hands and grabbed them and took off my gloves. My demonic birthmark showed ever so dark in blood.

" You killed someone? " Zim yelled.

" You know what zim, you know better than that! I did kill someone but due to blood-thirst! I did not mean to kill him intentionally! I am a demon and Irken hybrid! Why can't you get that through your head? " I screamed furiously.

Zim sighed, " I know crystal... but seriously to Kill? "

I threw my face into my hands and I began to cry. Zim sat next to me and put his arm around me and tried to calm me down.

" Please forgive me zim! I am so sorry! " I screamed softly.

Zim nuzzled my neck and said, " You are forgiven, my love... "

I smiled and I kissed him softly and he returned the kiss.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter two is coming up! _


	2. Kill the Werewolf, Not Zim

Internal damage

Chapter Two : Kill The Werewolf, Not Zim

Night fell upon the city and my birthmark went away. but soon it will return and take over me... I can hear the rustling in the bushes... something or someone was watching us... I feel weak without the mark. It gives me power to protect myself but while in the first 24-hours without the mark, I am entirely weak. I can not even protect myself without becoming blood thirsty. I do not want to kill Zim because he is my love, and my life. If I kill him, I might as well kill myself as well just to be with him in the afterlife. But knowing my demonic soul, I am destined to head for Hell.

I saw a pair of red eyes in the bushes.. and out pounced a werewolf... Zim looked at me as I tried to get up but I tumbled and fell. The werewolf howled and jumped at my face. I closed my eyes and fear with rage triggered my mark to return. I grabbed the werewolf's neck and threw it back away from me. I got up to my feet and Zim ran off knowing I was blood-thirsty. The werewolf snarled and clawed my leg. I kicked its head and heard its neck crack. I smirked and grabbed its back fur and threw it across the woods. Its body slammed against a tree and it whimpered. It ran towards me and it jumped up and scratched my face heavily. I grabbed its neck one last time and I began to choke the wolf. It gagged and fell to the floor, dead. I bit its neck and feasted. My mark slowly began to vanish.

My eyes turned back to their normal color. I walked away from the carcass and I started looking for Zim. Zim was hiding behind a very thick tree, shivering.

" Zim I am not going to hurt you... I promise. " I looked at him. He looked at me and tried to see if I was back to normal and he nodded.

We headed for his base which was about 10 miles away. We were walking in our disguises but I tried to keep it low. Police officers were everywhere looking for me the now named " Demon of the Earth ". I kept a hoodie on the entire walk. Zim stayed close and made sure no officers were becoming suspicious of my appearance. Once the base was in sight, an officer came close enough to me to grab and arrest me.

" Walk faster. " Zim whispered.

" Alright. "

We walked quickly to the base and Zim slammed the door. We took off our disguises and Zim headed for his lab to do some research on my demon ancestors. I wanted to follow him but I was afraid to do so. So I just stayed up in the living room and sat with Gir watching the " Scary Monkey Show ". Gir was eating popcorn.

\

" Want some? " Gir asked loudly.

" No thank you, Gir. But nice of you to ask. " I said with a smile.

The transmission alert went off. I accepted the message and my mother showed up on the screen.

" Crystal! I noticed a killing in your vicintiy. The Earth authorities aree looking for a so called " demon of the Earth ". Is that you? " My mother, Tallest Violet asked sternly.

I stared at the floor and nodded. She slammed her fist into the Massive's metal walls.

" Your cursed ancestors brought this burden upon us so. You need to control your thirst in order to survive there on Earth. The autorities and the Irken Council are thinking of killing you! Your father and I can not change their minds not matter what we say! Please control yourself. "


End file.
